In LTE system, PRB (Physical Resource Block) corresponding to resource scheduling messages (e.g.: MCS (Modulation and Coding Scheme)) of uplink and downlink sends on PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel), therefore, distinguishing the scheduling messages for paging message, system message, and PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel) or PUSCH which relates with data of user equipment, are necessary, reference to FIG. 1. Using the way which configures different RNTI (Radio Network Temporary Identity) for different scheduling messages to instruct the distinction, comprising in the processes which user equipment makes random access, cell handover, performing normal data reception and transmission and carrier aggregation. Thereinto, cell handover between eNB (Evolved Node-B) need to interact through signaling of X2 or S1 interface, the process is shown that source cell sends handover request message to target cell; target cell returns handover request response message to source cell (handover request response message comprises handover command which source cell sends to user equipment); source cell sends handover command to user equipment; user equipment makes configuration according to handover command; sending handover complete message to target cell when configuration has finished. Handover command which source cell sends to user equipment comprises RRC (Radio Resource Control) connection reconfiguration message including the mobility control information. Handover complete message which user equipment sends to target cell is RRC connection reconfiguration complete message. In the LTE system, user equipment also need cell handover when it moves at cells under the same eNB. The source cell and the target cell is different from cell handover under eNB, it is not required on the interaction of signaling through X2 or S1, other process is same process as said process, i.e.: source cell sends handover command to user equipment; user equipment configures according to handover command, sending handover complete message to target cell when configuration has finished.
In general, during the user equipment receiving, testing whether the PDCCH exist any RNTI which needs to receive. If so, according to the corresponding DCI (Downlink Control Information) directions to receive the contents of the corresponding data. P-RNTI (Paging RNTI) corresponding to the paging message; SI-RNTI (System Information RNTI) corresponding to the system information; C-RNTI (Cell Radio Network Temporary Identity) corresponding user equipment information on the PDSCH and PUSCH; SPS C-RNTI (Semi-Persistent Scheduling C-RNTI) corresponding user equipment information for the semi-continuous scheduling; TPC-PUSCH-RNTI (Transmission Power Control PUSCH RNTI) and TPC-PUCCH-RNTI corresponding PUCCH and PUSCH's power control information. But Temporary C-RNTI just exist in the case of the user equipment having no C-RNTI, the network will configure a temporary user equipment identity. When the user equipment come into the connected state through random access, the user equipment will set the Temporary C-RNTI which the network configured as it own C-RNTI. RA-RNTI is differences with other RNTIs which mention above. Others are used to indicate the UE identity; the RA-RNTI is to identify the resource block UE used when UE make random access and send preamble. For above RNTIs, the RNTI which can corresponds to a single user equipment RNTI are the C-RNTI and SPS C-RNTI. Of which C-RNTI is used to uniquely identity a UE RRC connected state in a cell. When the user equipment detected the corresponding C-RNTI on the PDCCH, the user equipment receives or sends data in the location of resource indicated in DCI corresponding to the C-RNTI. SPS C-RNTI has the same usage with C-RNTI, while UE is configured SPS C-RNTI only when it uses the way of Semi-Persistent Scheduling.
In process to achieve the present invention, the inventor finds that there are at least the following problems in the existing technology:
In the LTE system, user equipment receives and sends data with only one cell at the same time. Each cell configures RNTI for the user equipment which locates in the cell, such as: C-RNTI, SPS C-RNTI, and so on. User equipment receives scheduling messages from network side through detecting RNTI of PDCCH. In LTE-A system, when multiple cells are available for carrier aggregation, the user equipment which uses carrier aggregation technology can communicate with many cells at same time, while user equipment can't determine how to receive scheduling messages from multi-cells through RNTI at this moment.